


Happily Ever After

by acornsandarrows



Series: Thomas and Newt are cranks and it's wonderful [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Blood, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Gore, cannibalism implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where Thomas has the flare as well as Newt, and Newt doesn't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> edited by tac. my FAVE  
> EDIT: i forgot to say but this was inspired by this fic: archiveofourown.org/works/613354 the same warnings apply

(one)

It’s strangely humid. The air shimmers as they walk, treading over bodies.

“They crunch like autumn leaves,” Thomas says. Newt laughs.

“It’s too buggin’ hot out here.” He points at an abandoned house not far away. The door is hanging off its hinges and the interior is dark and quiet looking. “Let’s go in there.”

(two)

Thomas can’t stand the flies, so they leave. They head nowhere in particular in a truck Newt found on the side of the road. It might have been abandoned. It might not have been.

It’s theirs now, and that’s all that matters.

There’s no radio, but there’s a stash of CD’s in the front and they listen to someone called Ben Folds wailing about Jesusland.

“Maybe this is Jesusland,” Thomas muses, looking out his window into the glittering night.

(three)

They kiss long and slow, lying on pavement that’s blood-spattered in the evening light. Newt tastes like honey and milk, and Thomas loves him so much it’s like a fever burning him up.

He thinks at one point during the night, he and Newt sink together. He can see their two hands becoming one but in the morning they’re lying side by side and the only thing left of each other is the taste in their mouths.

“What d’ya wanna do?” Newt is holding a cigarette with unsurprising elegance.

“Kill something,” Thomas replies.

(four)

The beach is new to them both, so they stay there longer than normal. It’s cold and wet and when Thomas touches the water it burns him. Newt laughs at him as he runs through the waves and screams.

They explore the caves nearby. Rocks scratch their bare legs and weeds tangle in their hair.

“You look like a sea god,” Thomas tells Newt.

“I am a buggin’ sea god. Get on your knees and start bloody prayin’.”

Thomas does get on his knees but in the end it’s Newt who does the praying.

(five)

They find another town. This one is barely inhabited, but someone brushes past Thomas and next thing he knows Newt’s got hold of their arm and he’s snapping it. Thomas puts a bullet through their head with a gun he didn’t know he had.

Newt looks around. “You reckon anyone else lives here? I was gettin’ hungry.”

“Good that.”

(six)

The house they live in is full of bodies. They heave them up the stairs and push them into the closet. Thomas finds it hilarious and Newt rolls his eyes, then cooks up lunch with the leftover meat in the refrigerator.

The house burns down, and Thomas thinks that’s hilarious, too. They hold hands and feed the flames, whooping as the fire leaps and pops. Newt burns his arm and Thomas presses his fingers gently against the hot flesh.

“We should get goin’,” Newt says.

(seven)

“Are we zombies?” Thomas asks.

Newt shrugs. His mouth is smeared with blood, and Thomas can taste it when he leans in to kiss him.

“Don’t think so. We’re not buggin’ undead, are we?”

“You’ve eaten enough brains to be one though.”

“Shuck off,” Newt grumbles, and Thomas grins.

(eight)

Everything is slow, everything is perfect. The sun beats down on their backs as they make their way through a large field. Neither of them know how long it’s been. There are already flowers pushing their way through the eye sockets of the bodies littered on the ground. Thomas plucks daisies and makes a flower crown. Newt delicately places it on top of his head, delicately holds Thomas close.

They sleep in an un-covered grave and wake to the smell of damp earth and rot.

(nine)

“This is everything I wanted,” Thomas tells Newt one afternoon. They’re sitting by a river, washing the blood off their feet.

“You wanted the end of the world?”

“I wanted you. It just took the end of the world for me to get that.”

“You always had me,” Newt says, and Thomas smiles that perfect smile. In the stillness of the wood, they can hear people screaming.

(ten)

“I don’t think I want to be here anymore.”

“Ok,” shrugs Thomas. “I was getting bored anyway.”

“Pull the trigger at the same time?”

Thomas nods, and they point their guns at each other.

“I love you,” says Newt.

“I love you too,” says Thomas.

They shoot, and fall to the ground.

The next morning they stand up and walk together through the mist, hand in hand.


End file.
